


Ingénue

by aurvandil



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurvandil/pseuds/aurvandil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Parker may not be a star yet, but she has at least one admirer. (Drabble-and-then-some.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingénue

Penny gets a present every year for her birthday.  
  
It's always the same thing. A single de-thorned rose with a ribbon and a card. The ribbon always red, the card always inscribed with the same neat "Happy Birthday" in the same unchanging handwriting.  
  
She figured out pretty quickly that they must be from the same person. She also figured out - she may not be Einstein, but she's not stupid - that whoever is delivering them isn't doing it through the post. They're always on her doorstep. Always in one of those little plastic thingies that look like test tubes, to keep the flower fresh.  
  
She's never told MacGyver about them - they're probably just offerings from fans. She must have a _few_ fans after all, regardless of what _some_ people say. But Mac would just say she had a stalker.  
  
Or _worse_.  
  
And after what happened to Cleo Rocks, he's probably right. But nothing's gone wrong so far, and the flowers are lovely. And she did wonder... there were moments...  
  
So Penny does something unprecedented. She says nothing.


End file.
